tri_unumfandomcom-20200214-history
Visium
Visium (sometimes called "Pure Energy" or "the Nonelement") is a form of 'crystallized' energy. It is the main fuel source of the Monstearian Empire, and is often used by other races when raw power is needed in great amounts. Properties Visium takes the form of mechanical energy in a continuously self-containing system, forming 'bonds' that are strong enough to keep the energy from escaping as light and heat. Visium can only form under conditions of intense pressure, extreme gravity, immense cold/heat, and/or high levels of Magical Energy, which force energy into a crystalline lattice. Fortunately, however, Visium does not require these conditions to be stored and used - the conditions only need to be met in order to create the Visium. Visium's bonds are naturally fairly strong, but the nature of energy means that the moment one of those bonds is broken, the entire crystal will release all energy that can escape. This makes it ideal for explosives, as the entire payload will detonate violently with enough impact. For slow release, a gentler method is required - either the Visium must have the energy drawn out of it via Magic, or the bonds must be broken at an extremely low rate while the Visium remains supercooled. Uses Visium has many uses in the Tri-Unum Alliance. It is often used as a fuel source, especially in the Monstearian Empire, and has a fair amount of popularity as a high-grade explosive. (A note - everyday appliances generally contain .5 - 1.5 nanograms of 'refined' Visium, which fairly limits the ability to make homemade explosives) Sometimes Visium is used to make tiny amounts of 'actual' matter, but this is a more rare usage. Occurrences Visium will rarely form in nature, and will often disappear before its crystals have had time to grow very large. This is largely because it can only occur under extreme circumstances, which the Visium is rarely able to survive. However, Visium will sometimes hit a 'sweet spot' in natural formation, where it is able to form under conditions that will not result in the Visium detonating in its infant stages. This has been observed near the cores of gas giants, on outer-rim asteroids, and is thought to happen at the center of suns. A very small number of creatures have the ability to naturally generate Visium. Sun Wurms, the most massive creatures in the known universe, are able to crystallize heat deep within their guts, which they utilize to release fire exceeding 5500°C. Their smaller cousins, Terrestrial Wurms, maintain the same capability at a far smaller size. World Eaters have been observed to have the ability to transfer matter directly into Energy, which they then convert into Visium. The Monsteara first began using Visium in large quantities when they found crystals of it around the body of World Eater Fr'Zhatan. It is possible to artificially create Visium with enough power input, but it is slightly counter-productive. More energy is required to artificially make Visium than the Visium will later output. As such, most artificially generated Visium is made by harnessing an already-great energy source, where excessive energy use is less of a problem. Examples include so-called 'Sun Plants' and 'Core Taps'. Category:The Universe